


by the pool

by SaerM



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All hail the incredible lesbian energy of The Lady Gardener, Character Study, Drawing, Excuse me but I can't draw hands, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), I'm not an artist but Aziraphale is cute so, here we are, my scanner is terrible can you tell?, sfw, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerM/pseuds/SaerM
Summary: "The estate was sleeping. Even the lawn – cool beneath her bare feet – seemed to be sighing in its sleep." -jesstherecklessA sketch of Aziraphale in her bikini, because I couldn't stop thinking about it. And Crowley's here as well, because she's awesome too.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessthereckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthereckless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lady Gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519955) by [jessthereckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthereckless/pseuds/jessthereckless). 



> The estate was sleeping. Even the lawn – cool beneath her bare feet – seemed to be sighing in its sleep.
> 
> -jessthereckless

Also on deviantart. http://fav.me/ddm9za3

I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saer-m)


	2. Crowley

> There was Crowley, wet hair, bare shoulders, arms folded on the edge of the pool as she peered out. “Hi,” she said. “There you are.”
> 
> “Here I am. Don’t suppose you want to tell me what you’re up to?”
> 
> “Up to?” said Crowley, who didn’t appear to be wearing a bikini top. “Why would I be up to anything?”
> 
> -jessthereckless


End file.
